The Harry Potter Musical  Year One
by funnyjester
Summary: Harry always thought his life wasn't quite normal, and when he enters the wizarding world he realizes just how odd his life really is. Add some singing to the mix and watch the insanity ensue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am only saying this once. I do not own Harry Potter. The songs I use in this story are real, I just edited them to my versions. I do not own their songs.

If you feel like reviewing my story, I have no problem with that, but please if you don't like the story or if you find something wrong, don't write a mean reply. There is such a thing called constructive criticism. Thank you.

I will be doing all seven books (possibly, have to finish year one first. lol), and each book will be its own story. I will not follow the same basic story line that J.K. Rowling did. This will be a Harry Potter musical.

This story exists solely because the idea came to me while talking to a friend.

A friend who has inspired me to actually write this story and was always pushing me to finish this.  
You are awesome FatalIllusion! =3

I update when I update.  
Well, I hope you all enjoy the story. :)

Normal

_Parsletongue_

**mind to mind**

**...**

****

Prologue

Back when the world was in darkness

The world was down on its luck

And everywhere murderers

called death eaters ruled the land

It was a nasty place

There it was in disarray

where ever you went

Where Voldemort reigned and

death and decay was seen at every turn

And then along came Harry

With the power of love

He smote

Imprisoned those fools for life

In Azkaban

And on his own put

chaos to an end

And that's the honest truth

The guy was too ambitious to just relax

And that's the world's first taste

Harry survived death

while still in his youth

Though, darling, it may seem unbelievable

That's the honest truth

On Earth life was at peace

Happy and free

And honey, it may seem impossible

But that's the honest truth

**...**

**Chapter one will be posted tomorrow seeing as how the prologue is so short.**

**Song: "Gospel Truth" from Disney's Hercules**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry continued rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dish washer. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes as he put the last dish in. Was this ever

going to end? He really hated being treated like a slave; and it was always so boring. He dragged a hand over his face. Well, how could he lighten up the

mood? He tapped his fingers on the counter. "Hmm..." A smile crept onto his face as he thought of an idea. "Well, singing could liven it up a bit... And no one

is here at the moment so it isn't like I would get yelled at." Harry grabbed a rag and started singing as he wiped down the counter. "It's the hard life for me!

It's the hard life for me! Instead of treated, I get licked! Instead of kisses, I get starved! It's a hard life!" He put the rag away and grabbed a broom.

.

"Got no folks to speak of, so, just mutant monsters instead! Got no blanket, instead of one. Raggy clothes, instead of new. It's a hard life! Don't it feel like it's

always raining? Don't it seem like it'll never stop?" When he was finished sweeping he grabbed a sponge and a bucket, filling it with soapy water. "Once in a

while, don't you wanna give up, it's just easier to be dead!" He placed the bucket on the floor and started scrubbing it. "No one's there when my dreams at

night get scary! No one cares if I flourish or if I fail! No one holds me when I'm sad and tearful! I get beat if I cry or scream instead! Ohhhh! Empty tummy

life! Nasty stinking life! Miserable, painful life! No tomorrow life!" Harry wiped his brow then continued to clean the floor.

.

"Santa Claus I never see, I must be on his naughty list every year. No one cares about me at all. It's like I'm in an orphanage!" Harry smirked and attempted

to make his vocal cords sound like Vernon. "You'll stay up until this house is spotless, or no meals for a week!" Harry chuckled under his breath then went

back to singing in his normal voice. "Strangle her long neck, stab him with a kitchen knife, pop his fatty stomach. I love you, Dursley's." He rolled his eyes,

like that was ever going to happen. He put his impression of Vernon back into his voice. "Get to work! Clean the dishes! I said get to work, boy!" Harry

grimaced, how he hated being called boy or freak. He went into his normal voice once more as he picked up his supplies and put them away. "It's the hard life

for me. It's the hard life for me. No one cares for me at all. It's like I'm in an orphanage. It's a hard life. It's a hard life. It's a hard life!"

.

Harry moaned and stretched out his arms. "Well, that didn't last long." Harry went out to the shed, grabbed some gloves and started working on taking out

the weeds in the garden that had surfaced. While he was doing this he heard the front door open. A groan escaped his lips. They were back already? Well, at

least he had gotten some peace. "BOY!" Harry cringed and got up, putting the gloves away and wiping the dirt from his clothes. Harry entered the house,

begrudgingly going over to his livid uncle. "Yes, uncle Vernon?" "You are to go to your room and not come out of there for the rest of the night, is that

understood?" "Yes, sir." Harry began to walk to his 'room' disgruntled. He was going to have to miss dinner again, because Vernon had a bad day at work. Not

that he got much food to begin with, but still... "And boy, if I hear any noise, any noise at all, I will keep you locked in there for a week!" "Yes, uncle Vernon."

Harry stated morosely as he entered the little cupboard, knowing this was going to be a long night.

.

The next morning, Harry prepared their food, as he would do every morning. At the end of the meal he got a few of the scraps left over and then went back to

his daily chores. When he had gone to receive the mail for the day, he was thoroughly surprised to see a letter with his name on it. On top of that, the letter

was address to his cupboard. Harry's eye twitched. Someone knew he lived in a cupboard and didn't do anything about it? Well, that was just dandy. Harry

handed Vernon the rest of the mail and went to leave the living room, until Dudley just had to shout. "Dad! Harry's got a letter!" "What? Bring it here, boy!"

Harry cursed his luck. He should have hid the letter when he had the chance.

.

Harry slowly went to his uncle and handed him the letter. He suddenly grew very nervous as he saw his uncle's face turn pale. Well, this couldn't be good,

Harry thought. Vernon slowly lifted his head and stared Harry in the eye, speaking in a hushed voice. "Go to your room. We will let you out when we feel it is

necessary." Harry wanted to shout at them that that was his letter, and keeping him locked in a cupboard forever might kill him. But one, he knew the

Dursley's wouldn't care if he was dead, and two, if he shouted he was guaranteed to get a lashing. And so Harry lowered his head, and like a good little boy,

headed off to his cupboard.

.

The next few days, Harry would continue to get letters, and Vernon would continue to destroy them in many different ways, he was getting quite creative. If

the letters hadn't been his, Harry might have found all this quite amusing. What was strange about all this, though, was the fact that each letter was

delivered by an owl. Who ever heard of owls delivering the post? Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning the living room, watching Vernon

burn his letters all the while. It wouldn't do him any good to wonder about owls or what was in the contents of the letters anyway. But no matter how hard

he tried he couldn't keep himself from getting curious of the contents in the letters. Someone was trying awfully hard to reach him. Harry grew worried in an

instant. What if it was a stalker? Harry quickly calmed down and threw that notion out the window. The Dursley's would probably enjoy his discomfort and

probably encourage the stalker. Harry let out a sigh and left the living room, to tackle his next chore; Dudley's room.

.

Dudly's room wasn't so bad to clean anymore though. It was bizarre to him when he heard it the first time, and he wasn't sure if he had heard them

correctly, but when he saw his few things and a bed in Dudley's second room he knew they weren't joking. He had to wonder why he got the room, he wasn't

complaining, far from it; he was quite grateful. It all just seemed so strange. Part of him thought it might have something to do with the letters, but he

wasn't one hundred percent. Harry smiled. Maybe they were starting to like him. He snorted and shook his head, like that was ever going to happen. And so

with a heavy heart and a confused mind he trumped up to Dudley's room. He may have less to clean, but Dudley was still a slob.

**...**

**Song: "It's a Hard-Knock Life" from Annie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Harry was awoken with a start. Dudley was pounding on the stairs once again. What could it be this time? Oh... Harry thought. It's the

pig's birthday. Harry groaned and slowly left the cupboard. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Petunia in there. "Can't chance you burning

my Dudder's birthday meal now can I?" She glared at Harry and brought the food to the table. Harry unsure what to do at first, but quickly collected himself

and went to go clean the dishes. He stopped in his tracks, startled once again by the fact that Vernon called out to him. They never spoke to him when they

were eating.

.

Harry slowly approached the table. "Yes, uncle Vernon?" Harry tried to hide his disgust as he watched his uncle and cousin eat, they were like animals. What

was worse, was the fact that once his uncle started speaking to him, he didn't look up from his plate, but kept eating. "We have no one to watch you today,

and we are definitely not leaving you in this house alone, so it pains me to say this... but you will be going to the zoo with us." Harry felt like he was going to

have a heart attack. There were just so many surprises today, he wasn't sure if he would be able to take much more. Harry was thrown from his musings as

he heard someone scream, and of course it was none other than Dudley.

.

"NO! He can't come! He will ruin everything!" "But Dudders dear, it is our only option. Do you want Harry to be here, with all your things, all alone? He might

try to steal something." Petunia said, trying to persuade him. Dudley crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry. "Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to

like it." Harry felt his eye twitching. How dare she say he would steal! He really despised these people. "Boy, go finish cleaning up in the kitchen, don't need

you slowing us down!" "Yes, sir." Harry uttered quickly and went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. He hated what his aunt said, but hey, at least he

would be going to the zoo.

.

As Harry entered the car, he let out a sigh. Great, I get to wear towels all over me again. Harry wished his aunt and uncle would see that he didn't need the

towels. He showered regularly and cleaned his clothes (as well as theirs), it wasn't like he was actually dirty. Harry shook his head, it wouldn't do him any

good to get all flustered over it. Harry stared out the window all the way to the zoo, it wasn't often he was allowed to leave the house for anything besides

school. Once they were there the Dursley's acted like they didn't know him at all. How typical, Harry thought.

.

Harry followed them about five paces behind them, to each exhibit. That should make them at least a little happy. Well, at least he hoped so. When they

came up to the reptilian section a smile spread across his face. He loved snakes. What he liked even more was the fact that he could speak to them, he had

met a few garden snakes while working out in the yard. The snakes were the only ones to ever give him a decent conversation, well, technically, they were

the only ones to actually really talk to him.

.

Harry moved over to a tank Dudley was pounding on, trying to get the snake to move. "It looks like it is asleep." Harry drawled, hoping this would get Dudley

to go away. To his relief Dudley did give up and walk to another tank. Harry gave the snake a sympathetic look. _"It has got to suck to be in there. I know I _

_hate being trapped all the time..." _The snake looked up at him, surprised to hear a human speaking to him. _"What kind of snake are you?" _Harry turned his

head as the snake pointed to the sign. Harry rubbed the back of his head. _"Ah right. I should have known to look there."_ All of a sudden Harry felt himself hit

the ground. He blinked a couple times and looked up. He scowled as he saw Dudley fawning over the snake. That bastard! He thought. Harry sat on the floor

in complete and utter shock at what happened next.

.

The glass was gone! And, on top of that Dudley fell in! Harry continued to stare as the snake slithered out of the cage and over to him. _"Thanks."_ The snake

stated. Harry got his brain to work once more and gave the snake a small smile. _"Anytime."_ With that the snake left, leaving screaming people in its wake.

Harry's attention was quickly brought back to the tank that had once occupied the snake. He almost felt like laughing at seeing Dudley stuck inside. Harry was

glad he hadn't, for when he glanced at Vernon, he looked furious. Harry turned his head away quickly and stood. He was in so much trouble when he got

'home'.

.

The car ride back to the house was completely silent. Harry grew more and more tense with each passing second. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

Harry debated on running, but he knew he would have to go back. It wasn't like this was his fault! How in the world could he make glass appear and

reappear? It wasn't possible! Harry gulped, and with shaky hands, opened the car door as the car stopped in the driveway. When he entered the house and

the door closed behind him, that was when it all began. He let out a cry of pain as he felt his hair being pulled. "Boy! I am going to teach you a lesson! You

freak!" He was quickly pulled up the stairs and to his room, where his uncle proceeded to whip him six times. "Maybe next time you will learn!" He slammed

the door and locked it, leaving a bleeding and very in pain Harry behind.

.

As Harry tried to stand, searing pain went through his back. He let out a sigh of defeat and continued to lay on the floor. Well, what did he expect, a pat on

the back? At least the whippings only happened on rare occasions. Harry wasn't sure if the lashing was worth seeing Dudley get trapped in a tank. He quietly

laughed. It was so worth it. Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, he would need all the rest he could get. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day, he

could hope so anyway.

.

The next morning Harry slowly rose and headed for the door. He groaned as he saw that it was still locked. Well, now Vernon would be even more mad at him

because he wouldn't have breakfast done before his uncle got down there. Harry let out a sigh and went over to his secret supply of water and bandages. He

quickly cleaned the wounds and bandaged them, at least this would save him some time. Harry sat in his room, for who knew how long, when he heard loud

foot steps that could only belong to Vernon. When he heard Vernon get all the way downstairs he waited for the uproar. He was in disbelief when he didn't

hear any yelling, or anyone coming up the stairs. Harry frowned. Maybe Vernon was never going to let him leave the room again.

.

The next few days Harry was let out of the room only a few times, and he was never spoken to. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Eventually

though, everything went back to normal. He was doing all his chores once again, and would be yelled at every now and again. Harry was slightly relieved of

this. It was getting unnerving being in a silent house. It had been like living with ghosts. But, the normality didn't last long, it all changed one Sunday

morning.

**…**

**Going back and looking at these chapters, they seem so short. Thankfully later on they DO start to get longer. Lol**  
**FYI – I am working on chapter nine right now and have parts of chapter ten done.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry gave Vernon a strange look, it was odd to see that man so positively happy. Harry was snapped from his thoughts as Vernon spoke. "Anyone know what

today is?" Sunday, duh. Harry thought. Then it dawned on him, they wouldn't get any mail today! That must be why his uncle was so gleeful. "It is Sunday

father." Dudley stated, confused. "Yes, indeed, it is Dudley my boy. And what is so special about today?" Harry could see the wheels turning in Dudley's head.

Dudley looked at his father and shrugged his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes. "There is no post today." "Right you are, Harry. No post on Sundays." Vernon

took a sip of his tea, smiling all the while. "No post, none at all."

.

But for poor uncle Vernon, he had spoken too soon. A rumbling surrounded the house, like an earthquake. Then all of a sudden letter after letter flew out of

the fire place. Harry held back a laugh. Who would have thought? It would seem owls didn't care if it was Sunday or not. Harry wasn't sure which letter to

grab, so he reached out his hands and took the first one that hit his finger tips. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, but little did he know, Vernon had

been watching him the whole time.

.

Harry let out a strangled yell as he was thrown to the ground. "You will not be reading any of these letters!" "Let me go!" Harry screamed! Not only was his

uncle crushing him, but Vernon was re-opening his wounds on his back. "We are moving away from here!" His uncle yelled, ignoring Harry. "Somewhere they

will never find us!" Harry got a glimpse of his aunt's and cousin's faces, they had gone completely white. Harry rolled his eyes, they were probably seeing how

insane this man really was; finally.

.

Harry laid on the dirt floor of the lighthouse they were now in. He couldn't believe his uncle. A lighthouse of all places, was he serious? Owl's can fly, it isn't

like the mail would stop coming because he moved. Harry let out an exasperated sigh and finished drawing his cake in the sand. "What a wonderful place to

have a birthday." Harry drawled sarcastically. Harry started humming to himself, making more designs in the dirt, soon breaking out into a whispered song.

.

"I have often fantasied of a far-off world, where arms will be stretched out waiting for me. Where the crowds will smile and not turn in disgust, and a voice

keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be." Harry let out a depressed sigh. Like he would ever find a place where people would want him around. "I will find

my way, I can take the hardships. I'll be there one day if I can pull through. I know every step will be worth it in the end. I would go almost anywhere to get

away from here." Well isn't that the truth Harry thought as he continued to doodle on the floor. "I am on my way, I can take the hardships. I don't care how

far, somehow I'll make it. I know every step will be worth it in the end. I would go almost anywhere, to feel that I am loved." Harry looked at his watch as it

beeped. "Well, I am officially eleven now." Harry rested his head on his hands. "Not that it really matters."

.

Harry shot straight up as he heard pounding on the lighthouse door. What in the world is that? Was the wind really strong here? Harry quickly went behind a

wall that would block it if it was wind, that way he wouldn't get blown away. Of course, if it was someone breaking in, he would at least not be seen just yet.

Harry snickered. Who would want to break into this dump? Harry turned and looked at Dudley who was just sitting on the couch with his mouth hanging

open. Real smart there genius, if someone is breaking in you may be the first one to go. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's ignorance. Harry looked to the

stairs to see his aunt and uncle barreling down them. Harry raised an eyebrow seeing a rifle in his hands. Well, at least his uncle had some brains.

.

Harry was snapped back to attention as the door fell to the ground. He tried to get into as far of the corner as possible as he heard loud footsteps enter the

lighthouse. "Sorry about that." The deep voice said. Harry could hear something being lifted and assumed the person put the door back up. What kind of

person was this? They must have super human strength. Maybe it was Superman! Harry held back his laughter. Like Superman would come here. Harry had

an even harder time trying not to laugh when he saw Dudley's horror stuck face. He probably shouldn't find this situation funny in any way, but he couldn't

help it. What a strange way to start a birthday.

.

It seemed Vernon was the first to compose himself. "Get out of my house! You are breaking and entering! I could have you arrested!" Harry could hear the

man approach Vernon. "Shut it yeh fat lump." Harry peaked out from his spot to see what the man would do to Vernon. If the guy killed Vernon he wanted to

see it, it would be the best present ever. Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. This guy was huge! He didn't think people like that could exist. His attention

went to the man's, no, giant's hand as he saw him bend Vernon's rifle in half. Harry realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. He saw the

giant walk over to the sofa. If finally seemed Dudley got some of his senses back as he ran behind his parent's.

.

It was when the giant sat down did his attention finally fall on Harry. Shoot, he has seen me, Harry thought. Now what do I do? Well, he hasn't hurt anyone

yet, so maybe that isn't his goal. The best thing to do in this situation is to remain calm. "Ah Harry! Was wonderin' where yeh got to. I have summat fer yeh"

The man pulled a letter and a box out and held it stretched out to Harry. Harry cautiously strode forward and took them. He carefully opened the box and was

surprised to see a cake. "H...how did you know?" Harry looked at the man in surprise. "Wouldn't think I would ferget summat like that did yeh?" "T..thank

you." Harry stammered out, then frowned. "I must confess, I don't know who you are." "Ah. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Harry

was so confused at this point, what was this guy going on about? Was Hogwarts some type of school? Harry was startled from his thoughts at his uncles

bellowing voice. He had forgotten they were here. "Leave my house at once! You're kind aren't welcome here! He will NOT be going!"

.

"O' course a muggle like you will stop him." "A what?" Harry asked Hagrid. "Nonmagic folk like them." "Magic?" Harry's head was spinning what was this

person going on about. Hagrid stared at Harry long and hard then turned to the Dursley's furious. "You never told him?" "Of course we wouldn't tell him! We

didn't want that mumbo jumbo freakiness in our house!" Vernon shouted. Hagrid sighed. "Harry yer a wizard." Harry felt like he was going to faint. "A...a

what?" "A wizard o' course. Read the letter." Harry put the cake down on a table near the window. He was surprised he hadn't dropped it. He stared at the

letter nervously then slowly opened it. If Harry's eyes could pop out of his head, they would have. "I have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and

Wizardry!" Vernon tore the letter from Harry's hands. "I said this once, and I will say it again. He will not go to that wretched place. He is already enough of a

freak!" Harry drew back from his uncle, he didn't want to get hurt by him. He heard his aunt scoff. "Oh yes, like we would want him to be like his parent's.

Not that going would do him much good. He will get blown up just like them, just wait and see." "Blown up?" Harry yelled. "You said they died in a car crash!"

.

"What?" Hagrid roared, getting in Vernon and Petunia's faces. "They sacrificed their lives to help destroy you-know-who and he doesn't know about it. He

doesn't even know why he's famous!" Hagrid pulled the letter from Vernon's hands. Harry sat down on the floor so he wouldn't fall over. This was all too

much of a shock to his system. Famous, him? That was just laughable. "Sir." Harry said tentatively. "I think you have the wrong house." Hagrid quickly

turned and looked at Harry. "Yeh got a lightn' bolt scar?" "Yeah..." Harry stated warily. "An' is yer name Harry Potter?" "Yes..." "Then this is the right house."

Hagrid slowly approached Harry and gave him his letter back then went back to sitting on the couch. Harry closed his eyes trying to process all of this. Harry

was stirred from his musings when he heard an odd sound. He turned his head and saw Dudley eating his cake. Harry's eye twitched, that pig. Harry's eyes

bulged out when he heard his cousin squeal and saw him sprout a tail. "That'll teach yeh." Hagrid mumbled. Vernon and Petunia ran around with Dudley,

screaming. Harry couldn't help it, he chuckled.

.

Harry turned his attention back to the giant. "Sir... why exactly am I famous?" Hagrid shook his head. "It begins with... with..." Hagrid let out a shaky breath.

Why was this man's name so bloody hard to say? Hagrid closed his eyes, no use not trying to say it. "Voldemort. This dark wizard was gainin' lots of followers.

Some joined out o' fear, others fer his power. He was slowly takin' over. Now, yer mom and dad stood up to him. He killed em' an' he tried to kill yeh too, but

that's just it... No one ever survived, an' yeh lived. That is why yer famous, why everyone knows yer name. Yer the boy who lived. Some say he died that

night, most of us still think he is out there somewhere, waitin' or to weak to do anythin'. Hagrid stood and started walking toward the door, but as a thought

popped into his head he stopped and looked at Harry. "O' I would prefer it if yeh didn't tell anyone about me usin' magic, I'm not supposed to use it outside o'

Hogwarts." Harry nodded, wondering why this was but wasn't about to ask. "Well, we best be goin' now." Hagrid went to the door then looked over his

shoulder. "Unless yeh'd like to stay o' course." Harry shook his head and quickly followed Hagrid. Yes! I am free! Harry thought happily.

**…**

**When the time comes for the dragon scene with Hagrid (which will be nothing like the one in the book or movie...) it will not be a dragon... if you can figure out what the creature is I will tell you if you are right or not. =3 Only one guess though. XD If any of you guys care, of course. -shrugs- Just putting something fun out there. Lol  
**

**The dragon scene won't be here until the eleventh chapter... it will be awhile... lol Unfortunately, there aren't really any hints throughout the story of what it is, so no point in trying to read in-between the lines. If you don't believe me, maybe this will help... I just came up with the creature. I wasn't even sure if I would have the whole 'dragon scene' to begin with... But, an idea struck me. :)**

**On a side note: I must admit it sucks waiting every couple days to post these chapters, but if I did it all at once you would catch up to where I am now and would be waiting even longer for updates. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Song: "Can go the Distance" from Disney's Hercules**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry slowly awoke, but kept his eyes firmly shut. He wanted to remember this fantastic dream forever. He didn't want to go back to reality. He groaned as he

heard tapping. He must have overslept and his aunt was waking him. He was going to get in so much trouble for that. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and

was startled to see a bird knocking on the hut window. Harry's lips broke into a huge grin. It was real! Harry opened the window for the owl and it landed on a

table, dropping the paper. It hooted at him. "What?" Harry asked confused. What could this owl want? Harry watched the owl go over to Hagrid's coat and

started pecking the coat. "Hey! You will ruin his jacket!" Harry whispered, trying not to wake Hagrid. Harry was startled as he heard Hagrid give a grunt. "Pay

him. Moneys in the pocket."

.

Harry stared at the jacket in horror. Which pocket? There was a million! Harry rummaged through the pockets, what did this guy need with all this junk?

Finally he came upon something that looked like money. "Give him five knuts." Harry heard Hagrid mumble. "Knuts?" Harry asked bewildered. "The small

bronze ones." Harry quickly got the amount and gave it to the owl which promptly left. Harry looked over at Hagrid as he saw the giant rise. "Lots ter to do

today, lots ter buy, best to be goin'."

.

Harry frowned. "But Hagrid, I haven't got any money, and Vernon will certainly not pay for anything." Hagrid chuckled. "Yer parent's left yeh money at

Gringotts." Harry stared up at Hagrid. "Is that a wizards type of bank?" Hagrid nodded. "Sure is. Run by them Goblins." Harry blinked a couple times.

"Goblins?" "Yeh. Safest place fer yer money, yeh'd be crazy to try to steal from them. Got business at Gringotts anyway, Hogwarts stuff."

.

When they got to London Harry was wondering how they would get to where they needed to go for his supplies. Right now though he didn't care, he had

gotten to fly with Hagrid, on a broom! It was such a thrill! He would love to do that again, alone of across. Harry stared quizzically at the Inn, called the Leaky

Cauldron, they were now entering. An Inn would have everything they needed? It wouldn't have one thing they would need. This was all so strange. Harry

shrugged, it was better than being with the Dursley's. Harry shuddered. Much, much better.

.

Harry looked around, only half catching what Hagrid was saying, then he heard someone near him speak and he jumped slightly. "Bless my soul, it's Harry

Potter." Oh no... Harry had a very bad feeling. All of a sudden a million people came over to him, all talking to him at once and shaking his hand. He wondered

if he was ever going to get it back or if they were going to rip it off like hungry wolves. Finally he got his arm back and stayed as close as he could to Hagrid.

.

As Hagrid went by the counter he stopped at a man in a turban. Harry could feel his blood going cold, something about this guy just didn't settle right with

him. "Harry this is yer defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell." Harry didn't want to, but he reached his hand out anyway. "It is nice to

meet you professor." Harry watched as the man brought his hands even further away from him. Harry slowly put his hand down. This guy was weird.

"P..pleasures all m..mine. F..fascinating s..subject, the D..Dark Arts." Hagrid put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It be best we be leavin'." Harry took one last

glance at his professor. "See you at school." "Y..yes." Quirrell attempted a smile and waved. Harry quickly followed Hagrid, wanting to get away from all these

people.

.

To say we was confused when they entered a broom closet, would be an understatement. He wasn't about to say anything to Hagrid though. He had lived this

long by keeping his mouth shut. Harry watched as Hagrid tapped the bricks of the closest. Harry waited in anticipation to see what would happen, and he

wasn't disappointed when he saw the wall move and what appeared to be a town came into his view. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said, and lead

Harry in. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of anything as they walked to Gringotts. Once at Gringotts he broke out in a smile. This was so cool, seeing Goblins!

He had to wonder what other type of mythical beings actually existed.

.

Harry and Hagrid stopped at his vault, and he was so surprised to see all that money in his... What had they called it? Oh yeah, a vault. Harry quickly took a

bunch of money and put it in his pockets. He wasn't sure how much he would need, but he was confident he had taken enough. Harry stared bewildered in

the vault Hagrid went to, Hagrid had only grabbed a very small package. Harry wondered what was in it, but he figured if it was covered up Hagrid wasn't

about to tell him what it was. "Best not to tell anyone about this Harry." Hagrid whispered. Harry just nodded. He was a bit speculative why no one could

know, but he wasn't about to pry.

.

Harry walked through Gringotts all giddy. What should he buy first? His books? Potions stuff? Robes? A wand? A pet? There was just so much stuff! He

admitted to himself, it was odd to be able to actually buy stuff. He was never allowed to have anything. So far this had been a great birthday. Of course the

second he stepped outside of Gringotts that was when everything fell apart for him. He could feel his cheeks burning, he wanted to run as far away as he

could. Who would have thought that all these people would break out singing, and about him no less!

.

"Make way for Harry Potter!" "Say Hey! It's Harry Potter!" "Hey! Clear the way in the Alley!" "Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star!" "Oh come! Be

the first on your block to see his scar!" Harry blushed and tried to push his hair over his scar, this was just embarrassing. "Make way!" "Here he comes!" "Play

the flutes and exploding tubas!" "Your gonna love this guy!" "Harry Potter! Tremendous is he! The Boy-Who-Lived!" "Bow down, show admiration. Down on

one knee!" "Now, try your best to stay calm, and give him a friendly greeting. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!" Harry looked up at Hagrid, and

blinked. Well, he supposed Hagrid could be seen as more than one person. Upon further inspection he noticed that Hagrid was in shock. Harry grumbled to

himself, well he wasn't going to get out of here now was he.

.

"Harry Potter! Mighty is he!" "The Boy-Who-Lived!" "Powerful as ten regular men, definitely!" "He faced against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and a killing

curse." "And who was the one to win?" "Why, Harry Potter!" Harry buried his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening, not to him. He decided this

birthday was the best and worst day of his life. "He's got seventy-five marvelous houses." "Broomsticks, he's got fifty-three." "When it comes to exotic

animals, has he got a safari?" "I'm tell you, it's a world-class menagerie!" What in the world were these people going on about? He didn't own any of that

stuff! These people were all bonkers! He felt like crying.

.

Severus Snape walked out of the Apothecary, and boy was it an understatement to say that he was shocked. He scowled as he heard what the people were

singing about. "Harry Potter! Gorgeous is he, The Boy-Who-Lived." "That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee." "Well, get out in the street and

prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Harry Potter." Severus felt his eye twitch and quickly entered the Apothecary once more. How he hated going out in

public. You would think going out would be simple enough to get what he needed then leave. But no, these people had to start singing, and what was worse,

it was about Harry bloody Potter.

.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, he had a physique? Harry looked at his scrawny arms. What were these people talking about? Out of the corner of his eye he

saw movement and turned to look at Hagrid. To his utmost horror, Hagrid was dancing. Harry wanted to scream and run away, but if he did that these crazy

people might follow him. Hagrid was his best bet out of here, but he had to wait for the dumb song to get finished first. "There's no question this Harry's

alluring." "Never ordinary, never boring." "Everything about the boy just plain impresses." "He's a winner!" "A genius!" "An enigma!" "He makes my heart

aflutter!" "And I absolutely love the way he dresses!" Harry pulled his hair. He wasn't alluring, he wasn't a winner or a genius, or a mystery for that matter.

How would these people know what he was anyway, he hadn't talked to any of them! And the way he dressed? He picked at his raggy , over-grown clothes.

These people had a skewed up sense of what was nice clothing.

.

"He's got a vault filled with sparkling money." "He's got the money." "Let's see the money." "And to view them he charges no fee!" "He's so generous, so

generous." "He's go slaves, he's got house elves and secretaries, and all proud to work for him." "They bow to his whim and love serving him." "They're just

bursting with loyalty to Harry! Harry Potter!" Harry fisted his palms, he could feel his nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. How would these people

know how much money he had? And he certainly would show off his money. And slaves? That was just laughable! He WAS the slave! And what in the world

was a house elf?

.

"Harry Potter! Amorous he!" "The Boy-Who-Lived" "Heard your alley was a sight to see. And that, good people, is why he is with us today!" "With his sixty

owls, and cats galore." "With his Quidditch Pitch and team." "A brass band and more!" "With his forty gardeners, cooks, and bakers." "His birds that trill on

key!" "Make way for HARRY POTTER!" Harry let out a sigh of relief. It was over, it was finally over. He heard someone clear their throat and turned and looked

at Hagrid, he seemed to have composed himself. "Well, best be off now, Harry. Lots to buy." Harry shook his head in disbelief, Hagrid acted like nothing had

happened. Well, he supposed it was better this way. So, with a heavy heart Harry followed Hagrid, hoping against hope, that no one would sing again.

.

Harry and Hagrid quickly went to each shop gathering his supplies. When Harry went to get his robes done he saw another boy there. The way the other boy

spoke made him seem like a spoiled brat, and he was reminded of Dudley instantly. Harry shivered, he didn't want to be around this kid anymore. When he

was done being fitted and got his robes he quickly ran out of the shop and Hagrid brought him to get his wand. Harry was so excited to be getting his wand.

He would finally be able to do magic, and not by accident. He would have some semblance of control.

.

When they entered the shop no one was there. He began to wonder if it was closed. He was getting worried. If he couldn't get a wand then he wouldn't be

able to go to Hogwarts. What made it worse was that Hagrid just left him. To his ultimate relief though, someone finally came out. He let out a breath he

hadn't realized he was holding. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was expecting you." The wand maker, who Harry assumed was Ollivander, went into the back and pulled out

a couple of boxes. "Try this one." He handed Harry a wand. Harry stared at it confused. Was he supposed to use a spell? He didn't know any! He was getting

frantic. "Give it a wave." The wand maker said realizing Harry's duress.

.

Harry did so quickly and watched as a vase broke. "Umm... I'm sorry sir." Ollivander waved his hand. "It is no matter. Let's try another one." He took the

wand from Harry then placed another in his hand before quickly taking it away again. "No, definitely not that one." Ollivander went into the back once more

and came out with a box.

.

"I wonder..." Ollivander slowly pulled the wand out of the box and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled, he felt connected to this wand. This had to be his wand.

"Interesting." Harry looked at Ollivander, confused. "What is interesting, sir?" "Your wand has a phoenix feather in it, and that phoenix only gave one other

feather. The person who has the other gave you that scar." Harry gasped and touched his scar. How could he have the brother wand to Voldemort's? "We can

expect great things from you Mr. Potter, oh yes, great things. As we know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. He may have used his magic for

dark deeds, but he had great, great power." Harry gulped. He really hoped he didn't turn out like Voldemort. Harry jumped slightly as he heard a tapping on

the window. His lips quickly broke out in a huge grin, all thoughts of Voldemort now gone. Hagrid had gotten him an owl! Harry had never received a gift

before, and to get this amazing gift just made everything else that happened today seem so inconsequential.

**...**

**Song: "Prince Ali" from Disney's Aladdin**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry sulked as he sat in his room. Why did he have to go back to Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer? Couldn't he just stay with Hagrid? Harry let

out a sigh, at least today he would be leaving. He had been able to convince Vernon to take him to King's Cross, amazingly enough. What confused him

though was his ticket. How was he going to find Platform 9 ¾? That just didn't exist. Harry dragged his hand over his face. Why did everything have to be so

confusing lately? Well, he shouldn't be surprised, his life was always horrible, why not add confusion to it. At least now he knew why his relatives hated him.

He couldn't understand how anyone could hate magic. You would think everyone would think it was so cool! Harry shook his head and quickly changed into

his school robes, he didn't want to have to worry about doing this later. When he was finished he heard Vernon shout and knew it was time to go.

.

When Harry got to the station he was a bundle of nerves. It didn't help that his uncle was laughing at him because there was no Platform 9 ¾. Harry slowly

headed over to Platform nine. He knew he couldn't ask anyone where the Platform was because they would just look at him like he had two heads, and he

really didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary. Harry stood there for a few minutes debating on what he should do when he heard someone

say, muggles. Harry smiled. These people would be able to help him! He was saved! He quickly pushed his cart over to where they were and was surprised to

see two boys go through a wall.

.

Well, now he knew how to get through. He continued to watch them and decided once they were all through he would go in. He didn't want people to find out

who he was just yet, and the least amount of interaction was the best course of action. When the last of them went in, Harry took a deep breath and ran

through. When he came through the other side he checked to make sure he had all his body parts. When he was satisfied he turned and looked at the train.

He had made it! He smiled and briskly went to the train.

.

Harry quickly scoured the compartments, hoping to find an empty one. Finally, it seemed luck was on his side. He entered the empty compartment and closed

the door, and sat on the comfy seat. He looked out the window and watched the few remaining students get on the train and hoped none of them decided to

sit with him. When the train began to move he was relieved to see that no one came to his compartment. His happiness was short lived, however, when

someone opened the door. Harry immediately recognized the boy as one of the kids who had gone through the wall before him.

.

"Could I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Harry nodded reluctantly to the boy and watched as he sat down across from him. "Hi. My name is Ron, Ron

Weasley." This was the moment Harry was dreading. Maybe he could just tell his first name, but no, this kid may still figure it out. He might as well get it over

with. Harry took a deep breath then spoke. "Harry, Harry Potter." Harry watched as the boys eyes grew three times their normal size. "Do you have... the...

the" Harry looked at him quizzically "The what?" "The scar." The boy whispered. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he would want to see that. Harry rose his hair

to show Ron his scar. "Blimey." Ron breathed out. Harry shook his head, what was so great about a scar? Did it really matter that he had it? This was all

ridiculous. He was famous for a scar and something he didn't have any control over.

.

Suddenly the door swung open and a girl came into the room. "Has anyone seen a toad?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well, if you find it, it belongs to a boy

named Neville." Harry and Ron stared at the shut door. The girl had left as quickly as she had come. "That was weird." Ron stated. Harry shrugged. He was

getting used to the weirdness very quickly. "I can't wait to play quidditch at school! Too bad we can't start playing until second year." Harry looked at the boy

bewildered. "What is quidditch?" Ron looked at Harry startled. "You don't know?" After about an hour of Ron discussing quidditch, Harry wished he had never

asked. Harry sighed, why did he have to be so clueless about this world? He wished he knew more. Before he even knew it was happening, he started singing,

startling Ron once again.

.

"Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how. It all means something and I'm so confused. I can see there's so much to learn. It's all

so close and yet so far. I don't see myself as people see me, and I know I can change their views." Ron looked at Harry, puzzled. What was this kid going on

about? "I want to know, can you show me. I want to know about these wizards like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these

wizards like me." Finally it dawned on Ron. It seemed Harry wanted to know more about wizards. What perplexed him, was why he wanted to know. Didn't he

already know all this stuff? "Every gesture, every move that they make, makes me feel such excitement. I wish to be part of this world beside them. Oh,

these emotions I never knew. Of some other world beyond this place. Beyond the cities, above the clouds. I see before me a fresh start."

.

Ron wondered why Harry wanted to sing this to him instead of just outright telling him, but he supposed everyone does things a little differently. Even if it is a

little strange. "I want to smell, I want to feel. I want to touch this world around me. Give me books, give me photos, so I can be the same as these wizards

near me." Ron decided he would humor Harry and began to sing. "Come with me now, to see my world. Where there's wonders beyond your dreams. Can you

feel the things I feel right now, with you? Take my hand. There's a world I need to show you!" Harry blinked a couple times, then shuddered. This kid

unnerved him. Harry didn't want to seem rude, so he decided to sing once more. "I want to see, I want to learn. I want to meet these wizards like me. Tell all

you know, please take me there. To these wizards that are so like me. I want to be there..." Once Harry finished, the two sat in awkward silence until the

trolley arrived.

.

Harry ended up buying a bunch of sweets and he and Ron went about trying each one. He decided quickly he didn't like Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

While eating, Ron's rat came out of his pocket and Harry had to wonder if Ron was like Hagrid. "This is Scabbers, he is my pet." Harry shook his head. Nope,

not like Hagrid. Harry's interest was peaked by Ron's next words. "Want to see a spell?" Harry nodded his head vigorously. However, right before Ron could

start, that girl was back again. She quickly took a seat in the room when she saw that Ron was about to do a spell. "Well, let's see it then."

.

Ron gave her a funny look then cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." They all stared at the rat as the spell did

nothing. "I don't think that is a real spell." The girl stated. "Well, Fred and George taught me the spell, and they do prank me a lot..." The girl quickly

interrupted him. "I have been trying spells as well. For example..." She pointed her wand at Harry. He didn't even have enough time to panic before the words

left her lips. "Oculus Reparo." Harry took off his glasses then put them back on. They were fixed! He didn't need to have tape on them anymore and the

cracks in the lens was gone! He felt like hugging her, but refrained. "Thanks." She nodded. "My name is Hermione Granger. You are?" She looked at the boys.

"Ron Weasley." "Harry Potter." Hermione ignore Ron, placing all her attention on Harry. "I have heard all about you!" "That's nice..." Harry drawled. She took

that has her que to leave and promptly stood. She looked at Ron for a moment. "You should change before we get there. Wouldn't want to be the only one

wearing regular clothes." With that she left. Ron slouched in his seat. "I'm glad she's gone." Harry wasn't sure what to think of the girl just yet.

.

Ron quickly changed and the two sat in silence, but like every time so far, the silence didn't last. Harry groaned as he saw the boy from the robes shop walk

into the room with two of his friends. Harry was reminded of Dudley and his gang. He wished this kid would stop popping up. "They said Potter was on the

train. So it must be you." Harry begrudgingly nodded. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco heard Ron grumbling and turned to look at him. "Don't need

to ask who you are. Red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." Draco brought his attention back to Harry. "You don't need to hang with his lot,

don't want to be with the wrong sort, now would we?" Harry glared at Draco. "I will decide who is the 'wrong sort' for myself, thanks." Draco scowled at Harry.

"Careful Potter, you may just end up like poor mummy and daddy. They didn't know what was good for them." Harry saw red. How dare this guy insult his

parent's! He quickly stood and got in Draco's face. "What, you going to fight me now?" Draco scoffed, but there was some worry in his voice.

.

All of a sudden Scabbers was on Draco's shoulder and the three boys in the doorway started screaming. When Scabbers was off, the three boys ran from the

room. Harry burst out laughing when he saw the smirk on Ron's face. He quickly realized that Ron had thrown Scabber's on Draco. "Ron! That was priceless!"

"And now we have blackmailing material, if we need it later on." Ron stated happily. "That will teach them to mess with us." Harry nodded at Ron's comment

and sat back down. He decided this was going to be a very interesting school year.

.

When they got off the train, Harry was delighted to see Hagrid again. Harry swiftly went over to him, with a bounce in his step. "Hey Hagrid." Harry said

happily. "Hey there Harry." Hagrid stated back, a smile on his face as well. Hagrid quickly turned his attention to all of the first year students. "All firs' years

are takin' the boats. No more'n four to each boat." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the boy who had lost his toad and now seemed to have found it, Neville, ended

up all in the same boat. Harry was getting more and more nervous as the boats moved further in the water. He couldn't swim. What if he fell in! Would

someone help him, or would they all laugh?

.

When the castle came into view he gasped. It was so beautiful. He knew he could love this place in a second. Once the boats stopped and they got on land, he

almost felt like kissing the dirt, but abstained from doing so before he made a fool of himself. He followed everyone into the building, eager to see the inside of

the castle. Harry stared in amazement at the interior of the castle. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Harry almost tripped on the stairs they

were ascending from staring at everything. He blushed slightly hoping no one saw him stumble. At the top of the stairs he became anxious when Hagrid left

them and told them to stay there. What was going to happen now?

**...**

**Almost forgot to update this chapter. lol**

**Song: "Stranger's Like Me" from Disney's Tarzan**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Harry was becoming more and more distressed, especially when he heard someone say they may have to battle a troll. That was something he didn't want to

do. He didn't know any spells! He was going to die! This was the end! The only good thought he had was that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He needed to be calm, if he got all worked up that would work against him. It would be best if he was focused.

He smiled slightly when he felt himself slowly calm down. However, the second a woman showed up he had butterflies all over again.

.

"I am professor McGonagall, I will be taking you in to get sorted. Before, I will explain the four houses. Hufflepuff's traits are fairplay and loyalty. Ravenclaw,

knowledge and wit. Gryffindor, bravery and courage. Slytherin, cunning and ambition. Now, if you follow me, we will get this over with." The professor lead

them into the room and all of the first years gawked at the ceiling. Of course, Hermione ruined it by explaining how it was charmed like that. She seemed to

take the fun out of everything.

.

Harry stared at the hat that sat on a stool in the front of the room. He was becoming intrigued on what was going to happen. It definitely seemed that they

would not be fighting a troll. That was very relieving. When the first student was called up he watched with trepidation as to what would happen. When the

hat yelled hufflepuff he realized it was the hat that decided where they went. "There isn't a wizard who doesn't go bad in Slytherin." Harry heard Ron whisper

to him. Harry gulped and folded his arms up to keep himself from shaking. He really really hoped he didn't end up in that house.

.

When Draco was called up Harry saw that he ended up in Slytherin. What surprised him was that some people the hat would pick their houses almost

instantly, others it would take time for the hat to place them. Harry began to panic. What if he wasn't good enough to go into any house? Then he would

have to go back to the Dursley's! That would be terrible! He tried to think of what house he could be in, but realized that he didn't fit in any of the houses. He

was doomed! Harry wished with all of his being not to be put into Slytherin. He knew he shouldn't be picky since he may not be placed, but, still... He didn't

want anything to do with that house. He couldn't stand Draco. Not. One. Bit. And he didn't fancy himself becoming dark.

.

When it finally came to Harry's turn he slowly went to the stool, realizing all eyes were on him. How he hated being in all the spotlight. He let out a shaky

breath as the hat was placed on him. He was terrified when the hat thought of putting him in Slytherin. He pleaded with all that he was, not to be placed in

there. The hat continued to try to persuade him into the Slytherin house, saying that it would be the best and most suitable choice for him. Harry continued

to refuse to be placed in that house, and thus, the hate reluctantly placed him in another house. To Harry's ultimate relief he got placed in Gryffindor. A grin

broke out on his face. He had been placed! He was going to stay at the school! On top of that he got to stay with Ron! Harry quickly took his seat next to Ron

and watched the rest of the sorting. At the end he saw the aged man in the middle stand up and address everyone.

.

"There are a few rules. The forbidden forest is off limits as well as the third floor. The penalty of entering either of those is most likely death, so it would be in

your best interest to not enter them." Dumbledore moved out from behind the table to the front of it. "It's a time-honored saying, but true and honest just

the same, that if you become a professor, by your student's you'll be coached." Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to sing. "As the Headmaster I've

been learning-you'll forgive me if I gloat- and I've now become a master, on the subject I love most." Dumbledore went back to his normal voice. "Getting to

know you." Harry groaned, another song was coming on. At least this one wouldn't be about him. He wondered if everyone in this world loved to sing. Harry

grimaced, he seemed to be doing quite a bit of singing himself. He shuddered. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.

.

Dumbledore started singing once more. "Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to meet you, hoping you choose to meet me. Getting to

know you. putting it my way, but nicely. You are precisely, my lemon drop." Severus felt a headache coming. Why did everyone have to make his life

miserable, wasn't it enough that Potter was going to be starting school this year? Severus rubbed his forehead as he watched the other professors stand. You

have got to be kidding me, he thought. There was no way he would participate in this. Severus glared at anyone and everyone and hoped this all would end

soon enough so he could get out of there.

.

He felt like putting his hands over his ears as the professors began to sing as well, but refrained from doing so. "Getting to know you, getting to learn all about

you. Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me. Getting to know you. Putting it firmly, but gently. You are precisely," The professors stopped singing and

it was once again just Dumbledore singing. "My lemon drop." Harry was bewildered. Why were we like lemon drops? That just made no sense. Harry gave up,

nothing made sense here, he was better off not asking any more questions or thinking too much on anything, if he did his head might explode.

.

The professors joined in yet again. "Getting to know you, feeling candid and carefree. When I'm with you, getting to know what to say. Haven't you noticed,

suddenly I'm confident and cheery? Because of all the wonderful and pleasant things I'm learning about you. Year by year." Some of the students were

cheering the professors on, others were ducking their heads trying to keep their laughter down. Other students were covering their ears as if they heard

anymore singing they may go deaf. "Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy. When I am with you, always knowing just what to say. Haven't you

noticed, suddenly I am smiling and dancing?" And to everyone's shock and horror the professors started dancing. "Because of all the inspiring and amusing

thing's I'm learning about you. Year. By. Year." The professors took a bow then took their seats. "And now, let the feast begin." The headmaster stated

happily.

.

Harry was so glad that the song had ended. Maybe now there would be some peace and quiet for the rest of the night. He highly doubted it though, the

Gryffindors were quite loud. Harry just shrugged and stared at all the food on the table. He had never seen so much food in his life! And it was Ok for him to

eat it! He felt like he could cry for joy. He wanted to take all the food he could fit on his plate but knew he wouldn't be able to eat that much, especially since

the Dursley's fed him so little. He would have to get used to this amount of food. Harry looked at Ron and frowned. Ron was shoveling food down his throat

and kept taking more and more food. How much could one person eat? Harry hoped he never became like that. He slowly ate, not watching Ron. He knew if

he kept watching Ron he would lose his appetite.

.

When the meal was over, students called Prefects took them them to their rooms. Harry stared at the paintings as they walked. It was interesting to see

them moving. It was like watching a movie, but the pictures could talk back to you. When they came upon a rather large picture of a woman, they found out

this was to be the entrance to their room. Harry wondered how they would get behind a picture. Would they have to go through it? But then they would rip

it! That would just be awful. "Now, the password is 'dilligrout'. If you forget it, ask a housemate or a Prefect." Harry hoped he would be able to remember that.

He said it a few times in his head, hoping he would be able to remember it by tomorrow.

.

Harry was astounded when the portrait swung open. Harry shook his head. He should have guessed. When they entered the common room, a smile split on

his face. It all looked so cozy and welcoming. He knew he would enjoy it here. "Boys rooms are on the left, girls are on the right. I suspect you can figure out

which bed is yours." The prefect stated then left the room. Harry walked around the room, looking at everything before he headed up to the bedroom.

.

When he finally came into the bedroom he saw all the boys in bed. Had he really spent that much time in the common room? Harry just shrugged and went

to the only empty bed. He bent down next to his trunk, took out his sleeping garments and got changed. When he climbed into bed he felt like he was in

heaven. This was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in. He never wanted to leave it. He snuggled under the covers, looking forward to the next day,

when classes would start. He wanted to learn so much. He just knew he was going to love every minute of his time at this school.

**...**

**Song: "Getting to Know You" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's The King and I**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry quickly made his way to the Potions room. He had been late for his Transfiguration class earlier that day and he didn't wish to make a trend of it. He

already received more attention than he wanted, he didn't need to add more by having silly little mishaps. When he opened the doors he smiled, he was really

interested in potions. From what he read from the book, it seemed like this would be his favorite class. He took his seat, which happened to be next to the girl,

Hermione. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about that. At least if he had a question she probably had the answer.

.

Harry turned his head to the side as he heard the doors to the potions room bang open and the professor walked in. When professor Snape was at the front of

the class, Harry looked up at him completely rapt. "I don't expect most of you to do well in this class, seeing as most of you are probably incompetent

dunderheads. However, for the few of you who possess the artistic ability to brew potions, you shall go far. In battle, daily life, or in a hospital setting people

will turn to you, you will be invaluable. But, as I said, most of you don't have the brain capacity to get very far in this class." Snape pointedly stared at Harry,

who gulped nervously. Harry was having second thoughts about this class now. "Some of you may even make a habit of blowing up my cauldrons and wasting

my ingredients." He sneered.

.

"Mr. Potter! What is the use of the Dittany plant?" Harry stared at his professor completely at a loss of words. He tried as much as he could to find the

answer, but every time he came up blank. He peered at Hermione and almost glared at her. Her hand was straight up in the air. Of course she would know...

Harry let out a sigh and frowned. "I... I do not know, sir." He could of sworn he could of seen his professor's lip twitch upward for a second, but he hoped not.

"Pity. Let's try again, shall we? What is the Wiggenweld Potion?" Harry saw Hermione waving her arm around frantically. He really hoped her arm didn't hit

him, that was all he would need. It was already bad enough he didn't know the answer to this question either! He looked at the professor sheepishly. "I don't

know, sir."

.

"How about this then, Mr. Potter... What are two other names for the Belladonna plant?" Harry sat there, disappointed. Why didn't he know any of these

answers? "Come now Potter, you can muster up at least two of the names." Harry bit his tongue and tried to control his anger. This professor was purposely

trying to humiliate him. He couldn't understand why though. He stared at his professor bemusedly, he just didn't understand this man. "I don't know the

answer, sir." Harry looked at Hermione who was bouncing in her seat at this point. He pulled on her robes trying to get her to sit still. He didn't want her

getting in trouble. She glared at him, but settled down.

.

"It would seem Mr. Potter, that you feel you do not need to learn and think you can live off your fame." Harry clenched his hands tightly. How dare this man

say that! Snape didn't know ANYTHING about him! Now he knew he was going to hate potions, which was a great disappointment. "For your information,

Dittany is a restorative plant that uses your skin to go over a wound to help it heal. The Wiggenweld Potion will awaken anyone under a magically-induced

slumber. Finally, the Belladonna plant has been known as Atropa, Deadly Nightshade, Deaths Herb, Dwale, and Witch's Berry." Severus glared at all the

students and bellowed out at them. "Well, why aren't you writing this all down?"

.

Harry was glad the attention was finally off of himself and quickly gathered his supplies for the boil-cure potion they were to make now. Harry frowned as he

sat next to Neville, he could tell this kids nerves were frayed. This wasn't going to end well... Harry let out a resigned sigh. Well, he might as well get this over

with. At least at the end of this class his day should get better. He hoped so anyway. As they worked on the potion it seemed to be going well. However, to

Harry's get misfortunate Neville did manage to mess up the potion and spilled it on himself.

.

Neville was now covered in so many boils. Harry felt sorry for the kid, that must really hurt. "Mr. Longbottem, it would seem you will be one of the many inept

students in this class, you may possibly even be the worst. And you Mr. Potter, you thought you would allow Mr. Longbottom to destroy this potion to make

yourself look better!" Harry went to retort but was out voiced by the professor. "Five points from Gryffindor! And Mr. Longbottom, if I were you I would head

to the infirmary." With that Professor Snape left their table and walked around the room yelling at random students for their inferiority.

.

Harry seethed. This man was just down right awful! He knew he would hate this professor until the day he died. How could Snape be so cruel? How could the

headmaster allow such a nasty person to be a professor? Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. If he lost control he was bound to lose the house more

points, and that would just gain more attention to himself and cause him more trouble. Harry paled as a worse thought occurred to him. What if he ever got

detention with this professor? He shuddered at the thought.

.

At the end of the class Harry booked it out of there. Harry was reminded of those people he glimpsed on the TV that were afraid of flying and would kiss the

ground after they landed. He felt like doing that, but he kept himself from doing so. That would just be embarrassing. Besides, he already had enough

problems to deal with. Like his back. It was itching so bad! He had to keep himself from scratching it which was becoming more and more difficult. Harry

wasn't sure how he was going to manage in Potions class for at least the first part of the year, especially during double potions. All that heat made him sweat,

and that sweat was going into his cuts on his back. Eventually they would heal enough that they would stop itching, but for now it was going to be pure

torture.

.

Harry quickly ran up to his dorm room and went straight into the shower. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the itching slowly subsided. Harry grimaced as his

thoughts went around going back to the Dursley's. What would they be like when he got back? Would the punishments get worse? He shivered. He really

hoped not. Harry shook his head. No point on dwelling on any of this now, he would just work himself up and that never lead anywhere good. He left the

shower, and looked at the lacerations on his back. He debated if he should get a healing salve for them, but opted against it. If Vernon saw that they were

gone when he got back, he may feel compelled to put more on him and maybe be even harsher.

.

Harry pulled himself from his musings and went down to the lunch; it would look suspicious if he was gone too long. When he entered the Great Hall he

immediately took his spot next to Ron. He would have said hello to him, but seeing as Ron's mouth was already stuffed, Harry didn't fancy seeing it fly out of

Ron's mouth. Well, he didn't want to see it at all. Harry began placing food on his plate when the mail came. He felt slightly remorseful that he would never

get mail from loved ones, but at least he wasn't going to get hate mail from his relatives either. They would die before they went anywhere near an owl. Harry

snickered at the thought. The day they died would be pure heaven for him.

.

Harry saw a newspaper land with the rest of Ron's mail and his interest was peaked. He wanted to know as much about this world as possible. He asked Ron if

he could borrow it and got a nod in reply. Harry smiled. He had gotten the newspaper and he didn't have to see Ron spewing food everywhere. When he

opened the newspaper he was filled with shock. The vault he and Hagrid had gone to had been broken into. His mind immediately went to that small package

Hagrid had put in his pocket. Why was it so valuable? Harry closed his eyes. He was not going to think about this. If he let his curiosity get the best of him

then all hell would break lose. Nothing good ever came from his inquisitiveness. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. As it was someone already tried to

kill him once, so he had eight more lives to go. Well, considering the way the Dursley's treated him he could have lost more lives.

.

Harry held back the laughter that wanted to burst forth. He was comparing himself to a cat. He shook his head and let out a sigh. Well, no matter, he was

extremely lucky, but that luck would end at some point. He wasn't going to push it. He rather liked being alive, when he was away from the Dursley's

anyway.

…

**Alright, so I figured you guys might want to know what songs I have been using if you have never heard of them before, especially since I change words around...  
So I am gonna start posting what songs I have used. I will post all the previous songs I have used here and on the previous chapters, so that for those who don't want to go back to all the chapters to see, can look here.**

**Prologue: "Gospel Truth" from Disney's Hercules  
**

**Chapter 1: "It's a Hard-Knock Life" from Annie**

**Chapter 3: "Can go the Distance" from Disney's Hercules**

**Chapter 4: "Prince Ali" from Disney's Aladdin**

**Chapter 5: "Stranger's Like Me" from Disney's Tarzan**

**Chapter 6: "Getting to Know You" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's The King and I**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry was so excited, he was going to be able to fly on a broom again! He wondered how much riding on his own would be different compared to riding with

someone else. Harry smiled gleefully and ran out to the grounds, with Ron, towards the instructor. Harry listened intently as Madam Hooch told them to say

'up' to the broom. To his upmost surprise his broom came to him the first time he said it. He gave a quick look around and saw that only one other had done

so as well. Harry grimaced, why did it have to be Malfoy? Harry shook his head and turned and looked at Ron. He tried to hold back his laughter, for at that

very moment, the broom hit Ron square in the head.

.

Harry's enthusiasm grew as she told them to mount their brooms. He listened impatiently as she counted down from three. However, they never lifted off.

Well, not all of them anyway. Neville Longbottom had lifted off the ground too early and was now quickly losing control over his broom. Harry hoped for the

boy's sake that he wouldn't get hurt. He watched the spectacle with some amusement. Neville was flying every which way, going in circles, up and down, over

the castle... Unfortunately for the boy the broomstick made a sudden turn downwards, hitting a part of the castle wall, knocking poor Neville from his broom.

Luckily for him though, he was only a few feet from the ground.

.

Harry cringed as he heard Neville give out a sharp cry. Apparently falling a few feet could still cause you harm. Harry heard Madam Hooch say that Neville had

a sprained arm and that she was rushing off to the hospital wing. Gee that was the second time that Neville was being shipped off to the hospital wing. Well,

the two times he heard of anyway. This kid really knew how to cause trouble for himself, Harry thought grimly.

.

The instructor's next words rung through his head over and over again even as he watched her disappear from view. If they flew on their brooms while she

was gone they would get expelled! He wanted to fly really really badly, but he didn't want to get expelled and end up back with the Dursley's! Harry

begrudgingly sat on the grass and fiddled with it between his fingers. His musings were pulled short when he heard the annoying Malfoy speak. "The fool

dropped this. Maybe if he actually used this he would have remembered to not kick off the ground so soon." Harry stared at the object, it was Neville's

remembrall.

.

Harry was torn between going over there and demanding Malfoy to give it back, or just keeping quiet. If he confronted Malfoy he would be helping Neville, but

he would also be putting more attention on himself than he wanted. Harry frowned disapprovingly. Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Harry let out a sigh

and stood up. He should do the right thing and talk with Malfoy. With that in mind he made his way over to Malfoy. However, before he could even speak, Ron

had gone face to face with Malfoy and started shouting at him. "Give that to me Malfoy! It doesn't belong to you! I bet you want it because you can never

remember anything!"

.

Malfoy scoffed. "I think that is your area of expertise." Malfoy smirked as he saw Ron fuming. "Hit a nerve have I? I'll tell you what, if you can catch it, you

can have it." Malfoy threw the remembrall at the castle wall. Ron made a mad dash for it, but he wasn't fast enough. The remembrall hit the wall, shattering

into pieces. Ron turned to Malfoy, looking as if he was a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth. "You will pay for that Malfoy!" Ron lunged at Malfoy and the two

entered into an all out fist fight. Harry was too stunned for words to do anything but watch. Who would have thought two wizards would fight it out the

'muggle' way. He snickered at this thought. He knew he shouldn't find this situation funny, but he couldn't help it.

.

He turned his attention away from the two when he heard Madam Hooch yelling at them from across the field. "Uh oh..." Harry stated. This wasn't going to

end well. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy! Well, I never!" She said exasperated as she pulled them apart. "We are going straight to Dumbledore's office

immediately! As for the rest of you, head back inside and get ready for your next classes." With that she dragged the two off. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't get in

too much trouble, he was just glad it wasn't himself.

.

When dinner came around was when he was finally able to get some time with Ron. "So, how bad is it?" Harry asked, thinking the worst. Ron scrunched up

his nose in disgust. "I have detention with Filch for a week, with Malfoy too no less. And we both lost 20 points." Harry frowned. "I'm sorry." Ron shrugged

and smirked. "At least now Malfoy's 'perfect' face isn't so perfect anymore." Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin table. There was Malfoy sitting sullenly,

with a bruise right across his left cheek, and a black eye. Malfoy looked worse than Ron did! But then, Malfoy seemed to get lower punches in. Ron's chest

probably looked pretty bad. He had seen part of a bruise on Ron's lower neck earlier. "How are you feeling Ron?" Harry asked looking back at the red headed

boy. "I'll be alright I suppose." Harry soon realized that that was all he was going to get out of Ron once he started watching Ron shuffle all the food in his

mouth. Harry looked away quickly. That was never a pleasant sight to see.

.

Once dinner was over they began their trek back to the common room. Unfortunately for them, the staircase decided to move. It was only then that Harry

realized that Hermione was with them as well. "Now how are we supposed to get anything done?" Hermione whined. "I have books to read..." Ron rolled his

eyes. "Nothing wrong with a little adventure." Hermione shot him a glare and ascended the stairs, the two boys following quickly behind her. She froze as she

reached the top. "Oh no. We have got to go back down! We aren't supposed to be here!" Ron looked at her puzzled. "And why not?" Hermione looked at him

like he had two heads. "This is the third floor. We aren't _supposed_ to be up here, it is restricted. Honestly, how could you forget that? Well, unlike you two I

am heading back down, I don't want to get in trouble." She turned around to go back down the stairs but they were already gone. "This isn't good."

.

Harry quickly shoved them into the closest room. "What was that for?" Ron and Hermione yelled at Harry. "I saw Filch's cat. We have got to hide!" The three

ran down the room which just seemed like a long corridor. When they came upon a door Ron tried with all his might to get it open. "It's stuck!" Harry tried to

open it. "No. It is locked." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed them both out of the way. "Move." She took out her wand and aimed it at the door.

"Alohomora." The door's lock lifted. The boys stared at her for a moment before they all entered the room, quietly locking it behind them. They pressed their

ears against the door until they heard the cat and Mr. Filch leave.

.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that is over." "I... I think you may have spoken too soon..." Ron frowned at Harry's words and was surprised to see Harry

look so scared. "What is wrong mate? You look so pale..." Hermione pointed in the direction Harry was looking in. "That is why Ronald." Ron quickly turned to

look and froze on the spot. There lying asleep was a three headed dog! He went to scream but found his mouth covered by Harry's hand. "If you scream it will

wake up and we will probably end up dead. Now we just need to slowly get out of here without waking it." Harry stated silently to the two.

.

The three, as quietly as they possibly could, opened the door and went to leave. Of course, it was a plan that was doomed to fail from the start. Ron tripped

over his own feet and fell backwards, letting out a yelp as he did so. The three turned in horror to the dog that was now slowly waking. Harry pulled on Ron's

sleeve to help him up as the dog stood and bared it's fangs at them. "R..run..." Harry all but whispered. The three ran out of there as the dog came at them,

forgetting to shut the door in the process. "Well, now what do we do?" Ron yelled as they ran through the corridor and out the door. "How should I know?"

Harry shouted back. "Well, we must come up with something or we will all end up dead!" Hermione declared. "Yeah, well you are the brains you tell us how to

do this!" Ron barked at her. Harry shook his head, these two fighting wasn't going to help this situation. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing. And

that... was singing.

.

"If only I could get through this. I just gotta get through this. I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this. I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it

through. Said, "I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna live another day, I gotta take, gotta take a few more steps to freedom." Harry winced as Hermione

yelled at him. "Harry James Potter! This is NOT the time for singing, we need to come up with a plan!" Harry took a glance at the beast chasing them, then

back at Hermione. "Well, until you come up with a better plan I am gonna keep singing!" Harry looked back ahead, thankfully in time not to hit a wall, and

turned down another hall. "Give me just a second and I'll be alright. Surely giving me a little break wouldn't wear on your patience. Give me 'til tomorrow

then we can discuss this. Just another day and I can make a plan. When I hear your feet pounding on the ground, I close my eyes and hope it goes away.

When will I get the chance to say, "leave me be?" I pretend that you're already gone, then I won't be so frightened when I turn around. If only I could get

through this. If only you would just go away. If only I never met you. Merlin, Merlin you better help me through this."

.

Harry jumped as he felt Ron tap him on the shoulder. "Your singing is slowing you down, you know." Ron looked back then at Harry once more. "But the good

news is it seems to be slowing that thing down too." Harry glanced back and sure enough the beast was slowing down. "Well, don't stop singing now!"

Hermione bellowed at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Hermione could be so bossy... "I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this. I gotta

make, gotta make it, gotta make it through. Said, "I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna live another day, I gotta take, gotta take a few more steps to

freedom." Just give me a second and I'll be alright. Surely giving me a little break wouldn't wear on your patience. Give me 'til tomorrow then we can discuss

this. Just another day and I can make a plan."

.

As he sung he heard Hermione yelling at Ron. He figured that was her favorite hobby, yelling. She was going on about some wand movement or other. "Not

that way Ronald, you are doing it all _wrong_!" "Well, if you are so great at it, you do it!" Harry turned around and started to walk backwards, at this point the

dog was walking. He watched as Hermione said a spell he had glimpsed in their textbook, wingardium something or other. He was impressed to see the dog

come slightly off the ground before he went back down. "I can't do this on my own, Ronald you _have_ to get this right." "Why not have Harry do it?" Ron

whined. "_Because_ Ronald, Harry has to sing!" "Alright, alright!" Ron grumbled and attempted to try to lift the dog, his attempts continued to fail. "This isn't

working! He wailed. "Just keep trying! Maybe once Harry puts it to sleep we will have an easier time."

.

Harry continued to walk backwards to know the moment the thing fell asleep. "I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this. I gotta make, gotta make it,

gotta make it through. Said, "I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna live another day, I gotta take, gotta take a few more steps to freedom." Give me just a

second and I'll be alright. Surely giving me a little break wouldn't wear on your patience. Give me 'til tomorrow then we can discuss this. Just another day and

I can make a plan." Harry smiled as the three headed dog laid down on the ground and fell into a light slumber. Hermione continued to lecture Ron, until Ron

was finally able to lift the dog as well. They slowly began to backtrack, taking extra care not to hit any walls. ""When your roar is thundering, I close my eyes

and wish I wasn't here. When will I get the chance to say, "please don't eat me?" I pretend that you tripped and fell down the stairs. Then I know I can

breath again when I look at your dead body on the floor." Harry looked sheepishly at the floor at the glare Hermione was sending him.

.

"If only I could get through this. If only you would just go away. If only I never met you. Merlin, Merlin you better help me through this." Once they came

upon the room, Harry opened the door as wide as it could go, hoping that when the beasts sides rubbed up against the edges of the walls it wouldn't wake the

thing. Harry, as well as the others, were extremely relieved when the creature never woke when going through the doors, or being laid upon the ground.

They all blinked a couple of times, and stared at each other in bewilderment when they saw a door on the floor near one of the heads of dog. Harry shook his

head and continued singing, he couldn't afford to get distracted now. "Oh, if only I could get through this. Merlin, Merlin you better help me through this." His

voice got softer and lower with each word as they slowly made their way out of the room. "Oh, if only I could get through this. Merlin, Merlin you better help

me through this. Oh, if only I could get through this. I just gotta get through this. I just gotta live through this." They quietly closed and locked the door then

booked it out of there.

.

"I thought we were dead for sure!" Ron explained, flailing his arms. Harry nodded his head in accordance. That had been a really close call. Harry stared at Ron

nervously as he saw the star struck in the boys eyes. "You were brilliant mate! I would never have thought of singing to it!" Harry blushed and ducked his

head. He hated getting attention. He quickly looked for a way out, and when he saw Hermione tapping her foot impatiently, he knew he got his exit. "Well, if

it wasn't for Hermione the dog would still be in the hall and we wouldn't have been able get far before it woke up again and chased after us. She is the hero

here." Hermione gave Harry a small smile, then put on the most serious face Harry had ever seen. "Whatever that dog is guarding is probably very dangerous

and I hope neither of you get it in your heads to go back there and take a peek."

.

Harry stared at her horrified. He _never_ wanted to go in that room again! Now that he thought about it though, could that be where the package Hagrid picked

up be? Harry shook his head. No, no, no, no! He would NOT think about that, and he was certainly not telling them about it either. He was going to have a

peaceful rest of the year, and not get any more attention than was necessary. He slowly followed Hermione, trying to take his mind off anything concerning,

well anything, as they walked down the halls. "I am going to the tower, I don't know about you two, but I would prefer not getting detentions or expelled."

Hermione looked pointedly at Ron. "Speaking of which, if you don't go to your detention now you will probably be late, and get yet another detention and may

even lose us more points."

.

Ron's face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..." Ron nervously patted Harry on the back before running off. "See you later mate!" He yelled.

All the while grumbling under this breath about having to be with Malfoy for so long. And how only this kind of stuff happened in his worst nightmares.

Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor Tower and to their respective rooms, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

…

**Song: "Gotta Get Through This" by Daniel Bedingfield**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning found Harry being stared at by Ron at the breakfast table. It was quickly becoming unnerving, especially since Ron _wasn't_ eating. Harry

rubbed his forehead and tried to stay calm. "What is it Ron?" "You didn't tell me your dad was a seeker!" Ron blurted out. Harry looked at Ron in shock.

"W...what?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Malfoy and I had to clean the trophy room, your dad has one in there." "Everyone knows more about me and my family

than I do." Harry grumbled as he played with his food. Ron frowned and looked at Harry concerned. "You ok mate?" Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Yeah..." Harry, not feeling hungry anymore, left the table and went to his first class of the day.

.

When heading on his way to lunch, after going through 2 grueling potion classes and a few others, he stopped in his tracks. Now would be a good time to

check out that trophy room, he thought. Harry quickly made his way down the halls and soon came upon the trophy room. He frantically looked through the

cases, searching for any mention of his father. He stopped at one display, a small smile gracing his features. He rubbed the glass. There was his dad's trophy.

His smile soon turned into a frown. It wasn't fair. Why did his parent's have to die and he end up with those awful people? He wished his parent's were alive

and that he had a happier life. He wanted to be able to have someone care about him when he was sick, to play with him when it rained and you couldn't go

outside and play with your friends, not that he had friends.

.

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. No point in thinking about what could have been. He had to just deal with what he got, but it doesn't mean he

wouldn't try to remember his parent's as best as he could and learn all he can about them. Harry looked at all the different trophies, getting lost in the names

and what they did. He soon began to hum as he scanned the room. And with Harry, if he is going to start humming, you got to know he will begin singing

soon after.

.

"Dancing lights, the darkest shadows, things I almost remember. And a shattering scream, once upon a July. Someone holds me safe and warm, as if it will be

their last time, hoping to make it last forever, as a figure laughs maniacally." Harry shuddered at that part. That man's laugh was creepy and just down right

wrong. "Far away, too long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my mind used to know, once upon a July. Someone holds me safe and warm, as if it will be

their last time, hoping to make it last forever, as a figure laughs maniacally." Harry trailed his fingers over the glass cases as he walked around, stopping as he

came upon his father's name once more, tears welling up in his eyes. "Far away, too long ago. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my mind used to know,

things I wish to remember. And a lullaby I vaguely remember, once upon a July." Harry whispered out the last words and he rubbed his eyes. It wouldn't do

to cry.

.

He took a deep breath, if he didn't get to his friends they would wonder where he had gone, and he did not want them to find out he was singing, _again. _He

quickly picked up his discarded bag and went to the great hall. Once there he sat across from Ron and next to Hermione. Hermione was glaring at Ron, like

usual, for his lack of table manners. He shrugged his shoulders and got his own food and began to eat, he wasn't going to let Ron's eating habits keep him

from getting sustenance. "Can you guys believe today is Halloween? Wicked, huh? I am so glad I don't have to do one of the detentions today." Ron rubbed

his tummy. "And all that food at dinner is going to be so good." Hermione looked at Ron incredulously. "_How _can you think of food after eating as much as you

have?" Ron just shrugged and went back to eating.

.

Harry looked at his friends for a moment, then down at his food. How could he forget today was Halloween? There were decorations everywhere, that should

have been a dead give away. Not that it mattered anyway, it wasn't like he had ever celebrated a holiday before, he only ever got to watch. Sure it might be

somewhat exciting to participate now, but he was so used to being not able to, that actually being able to just didn't matter so much. He figured his logic was

failing somewhere in there but he didn't care. He just continued to eat his meal in peace.

.

The rest of the day proceeded as any 'normal' day, he finished his classes, did his homework with Ron (and Hermione watching over their shoulders pointing

out each mistake) up in the common room, studied for any upcoming tests, and either played a game of chess with Ron or just hung out with everyone.

Harry didn't know why he played chess with Ron all the time, he always lost. It took all the fun out of the game, no one liked to lose _every _time. The only

reason he had decided to play Ron now was to get his mind of the feast, he was rather anxious about it. He didn't know why, but he was getting a very _bad_

feeling about it. Maybe he would tell everyone he was sick and not show. A sigh escaped his lips as he moved one of the pieces. He knew he wouldn't be able

to pull it off, if Ron didn't figure it out, Hermione would. Harry shuddered thinking about that. He had gotten a headache earlier on in the year and she was

asking him how else he felt, she had seemed worried. She said they didn't know what kind of illnesses they could get here in the wizarding world; apparently

she had started reading up on it and was asking him a million questions on other symptoms.

.

It had turned out he was fine and had a normal headache. He never wanted to go through that again. He already had people prying into his life, he didn't

need people going into it when he didn't feel well too, that would just annoy him further. He was allowed privacy like everyone else in the world. He scowled.

People liked forgetting that little fact. If people knew how he felt when others came up to him and fawned over him, tried to get his autograph, criticized him,

and never gave him a moments peace, he was sure they would leave him alone. As it stood, things weren't about to change.

.

Harry pulled himself from his musings when Ron gave a victory screech, something Harry could live without hearing ever again. Harry begrudgingly followed

Hermione and Ron down to the Great Hall, ignoring Ron and his smug attitude. Of course, he couldn't feel too bad about it, chess was really the only thing

Ron was good at. Harry's face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment and shame. He shouldn't think like that about Ron. Ron was his first friend after

all. How was he going to keep friends if he thought negatively about them?

.

With a heavy heart he sat down next to Ron and gave him a weak smile. Ron looked at him quizzically. "You ok mate? Your face is all red..." Harry let out a

nervously laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Never better Ron." He quickly turned away and stared at his empty plate, chewing on his bottom lip all the

while. Ron just shrugged. "Whatever you say." It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione heard Ron whining. "Why isn't the food here yet?" "Honestly Ron, is

food _all_ you ever think of? If you paid as much attention in class as you do to your food you may actually do well." Ron was as bright as a tomato at that

comment. "We can't all be brains like you Hermione..." Ron mumbled. Hermione just huffed in annoyance. "You could try at least." Ron grimaced and decided

to tune out her drabble. He really hated that girl sometimes.

.

Thankfully he was saved from her incessant talking with someone bursting through the Great Hall's front doors. All the students stared in shock and

bewilderment as Professor Quirrel ran straight for the head table. "D...D...Dumbledore! T...there is a T...troll in the c..c..castle!" Everyone began to panic as

they watched the professor fall to the floor, apparently he had fainted. Harry, in all the ruckus, found this quite odd. Wasn't this teacher supposed to be their

Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Wasn't he supposed to be able to handle trolls and not... faint? Of course, Harry should be more worried about the

troll, but if he didn't see it, why would it matter?

.

Harry turned towards the front table as he heard Headmaster Dumbledore speak. "There will be order, not chaos, in this room. The prefects will take you each

to your dormitories for the remainder of the night. You will be served your meals there. Now, if you will all file out in a nice mannerly way..." Harry turned one

eye on the Prefect and the other on Ron when he heard him groan. "Now we have to wait even _longer_ to eat." Harry just rolled his eyes and began to follow

the group out.

.

As they began their walk back to the common room, Ron was pulled into another hallway. Harry, Hermione, and Neville being the only people around Ron in

the back of the group were the only ones to witness this. They quickly ran to where Ron was brought behind a statue. "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry yelled at the boy, who appeared to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco sneered at the intruders. "Go away, this does _not _concern you." "Of course

it concerns us! You grabbed one of our friends!" Harry yelled back at Malfoy. "All of you, this is completely insane! Now is _not_ the time to be fighting, have you

forgotten that there is a _troll_ out here somewhere?" Hermione stated in her know it all tone. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "If there is a troll the teachers will

handle it swiftly, we will not have to worry about it. I bet they have already taken care of that." "Y...you don't know that..." Neville mumbled out nervously.

Neville hid behind Harry when Malfoy sent a glare his way.

.

"What reasoning did you have to grab Ron now of all times anyway?" Hermione asked inquiringly. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Well obviously the troll created a

perfect distraction. And if you are all so terrified of a measly troll lurking about, shouldn't you be running to your common room?" Malfoy sneered in reply.

"Well, we wouldn't be out here if you hadn't taken Ron!" Harry barked out. Before Draco could retort Ron punched him in the face, getting agitated that he

hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise. Draco yelped out in pain and held his cheek before glaring at Ron and pointing his wand at him. "You will pay for

that!" "We don't think so..." Hermione, Neville, and Harry stated, pointing their wands at Malfoy.

.

Malfoy spun around quickly, now pointing his wand at the three of them. "Lower your wand Malfoy you can't take on all of us." Harry said, getting more

irritated by this situation more and more. Draco begrudgingly lowered his wand, he always hated it when he lost. Harry let out a sigh of relief and slightly

lowered his wand. "Now, we should head back with you to your common room." Draco was shocked by this, while Ron was outraged. "WHAT? Why would we

go with _him_?" "Harry is right Ron, it is much safer for us to go with him, than him running around alone while a troll is out there." Hermione stated matter of

factly. Draco just sneered at them and crossed his arms around his chest. "I don't need protection from the likes of _you_. I will be fine by myself."

.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, cause you could take a troll down all by yourself." Draco turned sharply around, facing Ron. "And _you_ could face a troll all on your own,

could you?"Ron frowned. "Well, no, but I never said I could either..." Draco just glowered at them and began to walk about. "Go away, you pathetic lot; you

aren't wanted." "I am good with that..." Ron stated and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Wait Ron!" Harry yelled to Ron's retreating form, quickly

catching up and grabbing his arm. "No matter how much of a prick Malfoy is, we can't just leave him alone. It wouldn't be right. Now, I am gonna go whether

he likes it or not, whether you all come or not is up to you." Harry said to the group before running off in the direction of Malfoy.

.

"Well, I'm _not _going to let them go alone, who _knows_ what trouble they would get into, and besides, Harry will need someone to come back with him."

Hermione proclaimed. Ron resentfully agreed with what Hermione said, he didn't have to like it though. Thus, Neville, Hermione, and Ron were soon catching

up with Harry, and a very very unhappy Draco. Suffice to say, even though Draco was loath to admit it, he was quite relieved for the company.

.

They were silent most of the way, not wanting an argument to start all over again, and to make sure they didn't draw attention to themselves should the troll

be nearby. When they came around the corner they stopped dead in their tracks, hearing a rummaging in the room nearby. "D...do y...you think the troll is in

there?" Neville asked nervously as they all peered at the slightly ajar door. "Only one way to find out." Ron stated, puffing out his chest. This was his chance

to show up Malfoy. Everyone gave him incredulous looks, he had lost his mind! Before anyone could say anything however, he was already slowly opening the

kitchen door wider.

.

The others slowly swarmed around Ron and looked in, quickly realizing that it was the kitchen. They watched mortified as the troll ripped through the

cabinets, scarfing down all the food. Of course, the only reason Ron was mortified was because he was afraid that now he would never be able to eat again.

"Hey! You can't eat ALL of it!" Ron yelled angrily. Ron's face turned pale and found it hard to breath as the troll turned and looked straight at him. What had

he done? "Way to go Weasel, now you have just killed us all." Draco whispered shakily.

.

The troll picked up its club and began to come in their direction. "W...we s...should p...probably run." Hermione stuttered out. All she got in response was

people nodding their heads, all too afraid to move. The troll staggered for a moment as its clothing got caught on the table nearby. It gave out a roar and

yanked it free. That was enough to remove them from their shock and they all scampered from the room, trying not to trip over each other.

.

"H...Harry, you should try singing again, then maybe it will fall asleep." Ron voiced. Harry just shook his head. "I.. I don't t...think that will work this time."

Harry said as he peered behind them, seeing the troll gaining on them. "This is not our week..." Harry mumbled. Draco looked between Ron and Harry as they

continued to run down the halls. "What exactly did you sing to before?" "Now is NOT the time for this conversation!" Hermione bellowed out. They all quickly

agreed and came upon the potion classroom. When they entered the room Draco and Hermione placed locking charms on the door while Ron, Neville, and

Harry dragged tables to the front of the door.

.

"That should hold him, right?" Neville asked nervously. "Unless he breaks it open." Harry stated anxiously. They all flinched and backed away from the

entrance of the classroom as they heard pounding on the door. "Do you think any of Snape's potions would help us out?" Ron asked, trying to think of some

way to get rid of this troll. Everyone looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you crazy? I would rather deal with this troll than Snape's wrath!" Harry

declared. Everyone but Ron agreed with Harry. "Yeah, but at least the troll won't eat us..." Neville shook his head, his voice coming out barely above a

whisper. "I would rather die than have to face that man."

.

They continued to move backwards as the pounding became louder and they saw splinters begin to fall from the door. "Never thought it would end this

way..." Harry exclaimed. Draco looked at him like he had two heads. "I don't know about you, but I will _not_ die like this. We are going to get out of this! Now,

start thinking!" "T...too bad t...there aren't any w...windows we can just c...climb out of..." Neville stammered out. Harry frowned, that would have been

helpful here. He really hated the dungeons, he liked being able to see the world outside. He figured he hated it down here so much since it reminded him of

his cupboard. Always so dark and gloomy, no sight of daylight.

.

"Oh screw all of you! I am getting potions." Ron cried out and ran to the cabinet where the potions were held. "Ron, don't! You don't know what they could

do!" Hermione shouted back. She knew he wouldn't look at labels, just grab a punch then throw them at the troll. They all ran for Ron, hoping to stop him.

They halted in their feat as the door broke open. "Oh no..." They stated fearfully in unison. Ron came out of the room. "Well, these should..." Ron looked at

their horrified faces then at the now broken down doors. "H...h...help..." They all backed away, until their backs hit the wall, watching the now very enraged

troll run at them.

.

Ron gritted his teeth then ran forward, throwing all the bottles at the troll. "Go away! We don't want you here! Leave. Us. Alone!" Ron threw the last one

then backed away once more. They watched as the troll stopped moving and looked at the floor at the bubbling mess at his feet. He hollered as his feet began

to burn and swell, and boils started to form. As the boils started to pop the potions began to enter its system. It continued to holler out in pain, and in its rage

it came towards the kids, wanting to take revenge on those that had hurt him.

.

They screamed out in fear and began running in all different directions in the room. It got confused, unsure of which to chase after. The troll in its blind rage

just ran at them randomly, unaware that he was slowly starting to shrink. The students quickly realized he was becoming smaller and smaller. They stopped

their frantic running and started to become more amused by the situation than afraid as the troll became as small as house elf. They would have laughed at

the situation had they not nearly been killed moments ago.

.

They slowly approached the mini troll. Ron, bent down and poked the little troll. "Haha, look at him. He is kind of cute now. Not so big and tough anymore

now are you." "Ron... you shouldn't anger him further." Harry proclaimed. Ron just shrugged and poked the troll again. It cried out in outrage and punched

Ron in the nose. "Ow!" Ron bellowed and kicked the troll across the room. "That hurt!" The others just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" They all jumped as they heard someone yell from the doorway. When they saw a very very angry Snape standing there, their

faces paled and they stood there frozen. "WELL? SOMEONE HAD BETTER ANSWER ME, RIGHT NOW!" They went to open their mouths to speak, but nothing

would come out. So, they did the only thing they could do, and that was to point at the miniature troll. Snape looked in the direction they were pointing and

calmed down slightly, anger turning into surprise seeing a tiny troll.

.

His anger became ten fold when he noticed broken potion bottles and their contents on the classroom floor. "WHO DID THIS ATROCITY?" He quickly went to

his closet, Ron cringed knowing what was going to happen next. He had dropped quite a few bottles when he had grabbed some. Not to mention the amount

that had fallen when he had bumped into a shelf when he had tripped over a bottle that had fallen on the floor previously. "W...WHAT IS THIS? I AM GOING

TO HAVE YOUR HEADS! YOU IMBICILES!" Severus left the closet fuming, stomping in their direction.

.

They tried to move backwards, away from their very angry professor, but found they were still frozen on the spot. Snape was definitely a lot more terrifying

than the troll. Thankfully, they were saved by none other than Professor McGonagall, who strolled into the classroom. "What is going on here, Severus? And

what is with all the shouting?" Severus glared at her and pointed towards the children. "These buffoons destroyed my potions!" Severus stated angrily. "They

had the stupidity to chase after the troll as well!" Severus then pointed in the direction of the troll. "Gryffindors stupidity knows no bounds!" Severus roared.

Minerva stared at the mess, then at the children, then at the troll, and back at the children. "Oh my. Well, this won't do at all. This is very serious matter. Of

course, Severus, you do realize that one of your students is in this bunch? Not just my 'stupid Gryffindors?'" She stated with a pointed glare directed at

Severus.

.

Severus looked over the students, having not realized Draco was there. Apparently he had been hiding behind Potter. Severus growled and tromped over to

the children and grabbed Draco. "What do you think you were doing? I can understand this coming from Gryffindors, but from _you_ Draco?" Draco stared at

the professor terrified. "I... I d...didn't g...go looking for the troll..." Draco stuttered out. He hated how pathetic he sounded, but Severus had a way of making

you all out of sorts. "We wouldn't be in..." Ron started to say before Harry cut him off. He didn't want anyone getting into any more trouble than they had to

be in. "When everyone was leaving the hall we bumped into each other and we had an argument. Before we knew it we were separated from our groups."

Harry stated nervously, hating that all attention was on him.

.

Hermione saved him, fortunately, as she continued his tale, that wasn't entirely false. "When we realized this we decided to follow M...Draco down here so he

wouldn't be alone. We didn't want to know what would happen if he was left alone with the troll. It wouldn't have been safe." Hermione proclaimed in her

know it all tone. "On our way here we saw the troll and tried to sneak by quietly but it noticed us and we had to run. The only place we could hide was in the

classroom. We didn't know how we were going to fight off the troll, so first we tried to make it so it couldn't get into the classroom, but it broke down the

door. We had no other way of defending ourselves, s..so we threw potions at it..." Hermione said, mumbling out the last part.

.

Minerva stared at the students, unsure of what to do. She was surprised they were able to take on the troll. She wanted to give them points on their

outstanding luck, but knew she would just have to take them away because they destroyed professor Snape's potions. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"My Gryffindors you will have detention for two weeks. Severus, you may decided what is done with Mr. Malfoy since you are his head of house." Severus

looked at her like she had two heads. She was only going to give them two weeks of detention? He would have given them a month! Severus glared at the

Gryffindor students then looked at Draco. He wanted to give Draco a greater punishment, but he didn't want the Gryffindors to get off easier.

.

Severus sneered at Draco. "You will get two weeks of detention as well." He bent his head down and brought his lips close to Draco's ear. "We will be having a

talk about this later." Severus whispered icily. Draco gulped and slowly nodded his head. Severus moved away from Draco and scowled at all the students. "I

would have you all clean up this mess, but I know your incompetence would just make a greater mess." Severus grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck.

"_You_ are coming with me." With that the two left the room.

.

Minerva watched them leave before turning to the rest of the students. "Follow me, I will bring you back to your common room. Tomorrow we will start your

punishments." The students begrudgingly followed her. They would hate these detentions, especially Ron, seeing as he still had his previous detentions to

finish. They were all glad that they weren't expelled at least. When they got to the common room they quickly went to their rooms, not even going over to

the food that was left out. They had all lost their appetites, even Ron.

…

**Song: "Once Upon A December" from Fox Animation Studios/2oth Century Fox Anastasia**

**Well, this is my last completed chapter, so updates will probably take longer. I don't figure anyone is heartbroken over that though. lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

That next night the children went to Professor Snape's classroom awaiting their punishments. Out of all the teachers to have it with, why him? They all

thought begrudgingly. Of course, they knew why, but that didn't mean they had to like it. They took seats in the classroom and waited for the professor to

show up.

.

They all got more and more anxious as their professor did not show. Harry looked around and was surprised to even see that Malfoy was worried. Harry

cringed inwardly, he had to wonder what happened to Malfoy after they all left. It was never a good thing to be left alone with Professor Snape.

.

"Get up all of you!" They all jumped at Snape's booming voice coming from the door. "You will not be serving detention with me tonight." He glared at all the

students. "You will follow me, and you _will_ be silent!" Severus quickly turned back around and began to walk down the halls, his cloak billowing out behind

him.

.

The children obediently followed him, not wanting to suffer his wrath. All happy that they would not have to share at least one detention with him, not that

any of them would voice out that opinion. When they got outside they were all confused as to what they would be doing out here. How would one serve a

detention outside?

.

Harry didn't mind though, he enjoyed being outside, he felt so free. Not to mention that it was a very nice night out. Harry was surprised when they came to

Hagrid's hut. How could being with Hagrid be considered a good detention? Harry peered at the others and realized that Hermione, Ron, and Neville were just

as puzzled, but Malfoy looked mortified at the idea of hanging out with Hagrid. Well, someone won't enjoy this, Harry mused.

.

"Here are the students, try to bring them back in one piece." Severus sneered, then placing his attention on the students. "You will not give Hagrid a hard

time and follow any orders he gives you, is that understood?" Quiet mumblings of "yes sir" was all he got in reply. "Don't do anything stupid while you are out

there, of course I know that will be hard for you Gryffindors."

.

Harry was confused now. Where were they going exactly? Weren't they going to be staying at the hut? Harry slowly rose his hand and asked meekly,

"w...where are we going, sir?" Professor Snape glared at him, but a smirk soon took over his features. "You will be going into the forbidden forest, Mr. Potter.

Do try to keep yourself from getting killed." With those last words Snape left them.

.

The children paled. Wasn't the forbidden forest off limits to students? What exactly would they be doing in there? It was Ron who was the first to speak.

"B...but we aren't s...supposed to go in there." Hagrid let out a sigh and shook his head. "Today yeh will be. Dumbledore has allowed it. Now, when we go out

there we will be lookin' fer a hurt unicorn. We will be splittin' into two groups." The children looked at him like he was nuts. "How will we protect ourselves if

we get attacked?" Neville asked quietly. "Well I'm not going to be that far away from the other group o' course."

.

Hagrid rubbed his hands together. "Harry, Draco, and Neville will be in one group and Hermione an' Ron, yeh will come with me." Harry looked at Neville and

Malfoy nervously. This was going to turn out badly. "Alright, let's be off." Hagrid, Ron and Hermione went in first while Harry, Malfoy, and Neville followed

slowly behind. When they got a little ways in they separated from the group.

.

"W...well where should we start looking?" Neville asked nervously as the three looked around. They jumped when they heard what sounded like a wolf in the

background, they hoped it was just a wolf anyway. "Well, not that way." Harry stated anxiously. He peered around. "Umm... how about that way?" Harry

asked the two. "Whatever Potter, let's just get this over with." Draco voiced trying to hide his fear, and failing miserably.

.

As they started walking Draco had a thought and placed his attention on harry. "Why don't you tell me about when you were singing." Harry gave a nervous

laugh and saw that Neville was interested as well. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, at least this would help distract them from being out here in this deep,

dark, dangerous forest.

.

"First you two have to promise this doesn't get out to anyone." Malfoy folded his arms and glared at Potter. "Really Potter, you have to ask that?" Harry just

shrugged. "Just got to be sure." When he got two affirmed nods he began his tale. "Well, Hermione, Ron and I accidently ended up on the third floor. And we

saw Filtch's cat so we ran into a room to hide." "Oh no..." Neville paled, he was afraid of what was coming. It seemed Draco was just as wary.

.

"W..Well, when we looked in the room there was a three headed dog, s...so we ran." Harry saw their horrified looks and gave yet another nervous laugh. "We

didn't know what to do, so I kind of just started singing, and what do you know, it worked. It fell asleep and we levitated it back to the room and then booked

it. And that is the end of the tale."

.

Draco and Neville stared at Harry in shock. Soon though Draco began to laugh. "I can't believe you guys were stupid enough to get into that situation. I must

admit I am surprised you were able to get out of it unharmed." Neville was nodding his head vigorously. "I agree. It is amazing that you lived. And I am glad

you did." Neville mumbled out. Harry gave them a wry smile. "Yes, well, I hope to never encounter it again."

.

Draco gave him a questioningly look. "Do you know why it is even there?" "N...No..." Harry said looking away from the two and playing with his shirt. Draco

scoffed. "You are a horrible liar Potter." Harry frowned. "Fine then, I am just not going to tell you." Draco just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You are

an enigma Potter." Harry just shrugged and kept walking.

.

Silence filled the air as they kept walking, and walking, and walking. "I say the beast isn't out here." Draco whined. "Why do we even have to do this stuff? It

is so beneath us... Well, at least me." Harry just rolled his eyes. "Only you Malfoy." Draco glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry went to

respond, but stopped as he saw someone kneeling over a unicorn. Neville paled. "I... I think we have found it." Draco and Neville slowly began to back away.

"I... I t..think we s...should find Hagrid now." Draco stuttered out.

.

Harry was about to agree and run with them but he suddenly got terrible pain in his forehead. "Ah!" He clenched his scar. He could hear Draco and Neville

screaming as they ran away. He didn't understand why until he saw the cloaked figure that was near the unicorn approaching. Harry began to back away, but

didn't get far as he tripped over a root in the ground. He began to crawl backwards, away from the creature as it drew near.

.

Harry closed his eyes tightly when the being was upon him. Was this the end? Was this how he was going to die? If so, this really sucked. He survived a killing

curse just to die by something that liked to eat unicorns. How perfect. Harry heard something nearby running at them. Oh no. Not something else too. Was

he gonna be eaten by two things now? He had such horrible luck.

.

When he realized after a few minutes that he wasn't being eaten he slowly opened his eyes and saw a creature that had what looked like a part horse body

and part human body. "You are safe now. He cannot harm you." Harry stared at the creature unbelievingly. Had it just saved him? But why? "T...thank you

for saving me... but why did you do it?" Harry asked worriedly as he stood up, brushing himself off.

.

"Why not do it?" Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he just shrugged. Harry, having regained some of his courage, knowing having it may get him

killed, but his curiosity was too great, decided to ask a question. "If I may ask, what exactly are you?" The creature laughed. "I am a centaur. My name is

Firenze, Mr. Potter."

.

Harry was shocked that he would know him. Of course, he shouldn't be too surprised everyone seemed to know him, and he was the one to know nothing

about himself. "It is not safe for you Harry, you must leave." Harry frowned. "I can't leave, I am supposed to be here with my professor." Firenze shook his

head. "There are creatures out here that would want to tear you to shreds."

.

"That seems to be a popular theme lately." Harry grumbled. "What was that thing that attacked me?" Harry asked quizzically. If he had known any better he

would have said it was a man, but a man cannot glide. Harry was pulled from his musings, and was quite surprised when he heard the centaur start singing.

.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see him is to feel death. Voldy, Voldemort." Harry

was in disbelief. Voldemort was supposed to be dead! He wanted to ask the centaur about it, but figured he shouldn't ruin his chances with it by disturbing the

centaur while he was singing. "The magic he controls, the blood on his hands. All innocent children had better beware. He's like a snake waiting to strike. Look

out for He-Who-Must Not-Be-Named.

.

At first you think Voldy is the devil, but after time has worn away the fear. You come to realize, you've seen his red eyes, watching you from the shadows on

the walls." Harry shivered. He was going to have nightmares now because of this song. "This poisonous snake. This maniac dark lord. He ought to be locked

up, and never released. The world was such a peaceful place until, Voldy, Voldemort." When Harry realized Firenze was done singing, he knew it was safe to

speak once more. "I... I thought Voldemort was dead though." Harry said hesitantly. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to that.

.

"Most of him is dead, but as the stars foretold, he is coming back. You must always be alert Harry. You never know when he will return." Harry shook his head

numbly. He wanted to lie down in bed and never get out again. This world was just to crazy, not to mention one big nightmare. If Voldemort came back, then

he would surely want his blood. Harry felt like crying. He didn't want to get hit with another killing curse again. Harry paled considerably. What if Voldemort

would want to torture him instead? Oh the possibilities.

.

Harry closed his eyes tightly. He would _not_ think about this stuff. He just needed to relax and stay calm and everything would be alright. Of course he was not

to have his peace, when he jumped five feet in the air at hearing the others behind him. He clutched his chest. He was going to die of a heartache before

Voldemort could get to him. "Ah, Harry there yeh are. Good to see yeh again Firenze." Firenze nodded to Hagrid then turned to Harry. "Good luck Harry

Potter." He quickly rode off, leaving a speechless Harry behind.

.

"Good job yeh three on findin' the unicorn." Hagrid patted Harry on the back then went towards the unicorn. Harry looked at the others and saw that they

were just as ready to get out of here as he was. If he had his way he would never come back here again. "S...So how did it go with you guys?" Harry asked

Ron and Hermione. "Alright I suppose." Ron stated, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry just nodded and looked back at Hagrid who was coming their way. He

was really glad the others hadn't had the trouble he had. He shivered. Now he knew why this place was forbidden.

.

"Alright, let's get out o' here." The children quickly followed Hagrid out, relieved to finally be leaving. If Harry had his way he would try his hardest to stay out

of trouble so there was no chance he would have to go back in the Forbidden Forest ever again.

.

When they finally got back to the school they bid Hagrid a goodnight. When they knew he was far enough away all of them turned to Harry. "Blimey Harry,

you got to meet a centaur! That is wicked!" Hermione scolded Ron. "Is that _all_ you can think about? Harry was nearly killed!" Neville looked at Harry

expectantly. "Did you find out what it was?" Harry smiled nervously at them and nodded his head. "Y...Yeah." He managed to squeak out.

.

They all looked at him anxiously. "Well, aren't you going to tell us, or are we going to have to stand here all night?" Mafloy stated. Harry tried to find the right

words, but was having a hard time trying to figure out how he was going to break this to them. How were they even going to believe him? Voldemort was

supposed to be dead. Harry took a deep breath, well, here went nothing. "It... It was Voldemort."

.

The others looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you crazy? He is dead! He has been dead." Ron nearly yelled out. "L...Look, that is what the centaur told

me..." Harry replied. Draco just scoffed. "Well, we know not to trust a centaurs words now. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to bed." With that Draco

quickly walked off.

.

"D...Do you really think it was him?" Neville stammered out. Harry shook his head. "I really don't know." They grew quiet, not knowing what to say further.

They all just decided to head up to their dorm and get a good nights rest, and hope the next day would be better.

.

Back in the forest Voldemort was fuming. "I wasss ssso clossse! I almossst had that brat!" "Master, there will be more chances." Another voice stated. "Yesss,

and then he will be mine!" Voldemort began cackling gleefully, and soon burst into song.

.

"In the dark of the night I was tossssing and turning, and the nightmare I had wasss asss bad asss can be. It ssscared me out of my witsss, a corpssse falling

to bitsss! Then I opened my eyesss and the nightmare wasss me!" The night sky began to become ominous and the wind began to blow fiercely. "I wasss

once the mossst feared man in all England! When the Pottersss defied me they made a missstake! My curssse made each of them pay, but one little boy got

away! Little Harry, beware, Voldemort'sss coming!"

.

The voice near him decided to join in, wishing to promote his master's beliefs. "In the dark of the night evil will find him. In the dark of the night he will never

sleep again! Aah..." Voldemort smirked. His minions were so easy to predict. He quickly began his tangent once more. "Revenge will be sssweet, when the

ritual isss complete!" The voice quickly butted in again. "In the dark of the night.." Voldemort wasn't sure if he was finding this annoying or not, but blew it off

for now and went back to singing.

.

"He'll be dead! I can feel that my powersss are ssslowly returning! Get my cloak, get my body! Asss the piecesss fall into place, my power isss regained, I'll

sssee him crawl into place! Until we meet again, Harry, 'you hero', farewell!" "In the dark of the night fear will consume him!" Well, at least this time when

his minion spoke he waited longer before he burst into _his_ song again. "Fear'sss the leassst I can do!" "In the dark of the night evil will stir! Ooh!" Voldemort's

eye twitched, this was getting old fast.

.

"Sssoon he will know that hisss nightmaresss are real. In the dark of the night he'll be dead!" "In the dark of the night evil will find him, find him! Ooh! In the

dark of the night fear comes true. Destroy him!" Voldemort was quickly losing his patience with his minion now. "My dear, here'sss a sssign, it'sss the end of

the line. In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." Voldemort was furious, his minion had actually decided to sing at the

same time he was half way through. When he sang, it was supposed to be alone, so all could hear his miraculous voice.

.

Voldemort grumbled before he went back to singing. He was going to finish this song. "Come my death eaters, rise for your lord, let your darkness thrive! Find

him now, yes, fly ever faster!" Voldemort grinned at the sky, he would be free soon.

.

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." Voldemort decided then, that when his minions usefulness ended, so would

his life. He had continued to sing when he, Voldemort was! It was an outrage, a scandal! Voldemort decided he would sing the last part very quickly, then his

minion would not be able to sing it as well. "He'llbemine!"

.

Voldemort was satisfied he was able to get the last word out, but not happy that he felt the need to be rushed. Voldemort growled at his minion. "If you EVER

sing again when I am singing I will castrate you!" His minion gulped and nodded his head. "Yes Master."

**...**

**Well, I went back and double-spaced all the chapters. I hope everyone likes it this way.**

Songs: 

**"Cruella Deville" from Walt Disney's 101 Dalmations**

**"In the Dark of the Night" from Fox Animation Studios/20th Century Fox Anastasia **


End file.
